Steven Universe and Ratchet & Clank: Doomsday
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: Sequel to Steven Universe-Universal Encounter. With strange phenomenons and chaos hanging in the balance, Steven must face the possible armageddon of the entire world. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue: Linked

Doomsday

Date originated: 2-19-14

Sequel to Steven Universe: Universal Encounter

**PLOT: **Pearl's vision of Zoni leads her connection with Clank, and both experience a vision that can lead them to calamities. The windfall of fighting a woman who's the fused version of the three _Crystal Gems_ named Jasper, and she wants Steven. Can Steven, now powerless, restore his powers in order to beat her, or come up with a new gem AND gem power? Or, is it possible that Rose Quartz can be alive now?

* * *

Prologue: Linked

Its been a month after the recent events that happened to Steven and Emerald. Even though Steven was a regular human, he was still showing that he's still a member of the Crystal Gems by doing all the things he did without his powers.

It was late February, and it was gaining near the midst of March.

Steven wonders very hard during in between those two months. He wasn't sure how to put it, but one gem was always upset about the last few weeks of February and beginning of March.

He wanted to know what's up with Pearl lately.

She was distraught about something, something big.

He approached her that one day when they had a mission to go to the Polar Ice Caps, and throughout that whole mission, Pearl hasn't said a word.

He glanced at her sitting in the snowy ground. She didn't move except for her chest pumping up and down which implies she's breathing.

"Pearl..."

He sighed.

It wasn't always simple for him to talk to someone's sudden sadness.

"Are you okay?"

He asked, noticing his friend's depressed look. The skinny gem shook her head, resting her chin on her arms.

"I'm sorry Steven...for you seeing me like this."

Now he was confused.

"You don't need to apologize..."

Pearl stands up, rubbing her arms as she continued,

"Trust me, its better for me to apologize...at least...you give me hope."

She trailed away, sulking.

It was times like that Steven would ask Garnet about the situation.

Garnet, however, was precisely focused on their mission. She knows that Steven knows about her eyes, especially her third eye. She also could tell what Steven is concerned about.

"I know," she stated as she shuffled her feet, "I'm worried about her too."

Even Amethyst was out of sunshine. It was one of those months when one gem's upset, it floods the others.

She tried so hard to get Pearl out of her funk.

"C'mon Pearl, snap out of it! You're bumming us out!"

Pearl growled.

"You know VERY well why I'm upset Amethyst! Don't you remember what time of the month it IS?"

Amethyst blinked as she watched tears roll down Pearl's cheeks and that Pearl was clutching on a picture frame. She exchanged to a look of sympathy.

"Its your mother, isn't it?" she questioned, and with Pearl's miserable expression, she know that was the right answer.

"I'm sorry Pearl."

Pearl wiped her tears and she embraced the picture.

* * *

She only thought about her mother til a sound of electricity caught her ears.

She glimpsed at these floating creatures known as the Zoni, the creatures who can manipulate **TIME**.

Lastly, she saw a robot among those lines-and he claims to be XJ0461. Yet, he prefers to be called Clank.

"Are you alright?"

Pearl notices his sudden response, and she was soaked in confusion.

She felt something surge through her wildly.

She felt...intertwined with him.

"I'm...I'm okay, thank you."

Clank giggled his trademark laugh, then turned to concern.

"I'm so sorry for your loss..."

Pearl hugged the transparent figure of Clank before her, smiling.

_"You know, even though you're just a vision, I think you're a great friend...Clank."_

* * *

Okay, that was the end of the prologue. Reviews please!

This also starts my first crossover of these two categories, so yay!

Chapter 1 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 1: Clank And The Zoni

Doomsday

Okay, since my buddies like the prologue, here is the first chapter! Plus, I'm taking the story a little slow in the beginning, and then things patch up later. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Clank And The Zoni

The gems returned home, and everything seemed normal. Well, close to it.

Every gem was concerned of Pearl. Her visions, being psychic, her projections.

Even about her mother, Topaz.

It apparently happened to be the very day of Topaz's birthday and death, records of her death were played in Pearl's mind.

And with Pearl's birthday a few days away, the gems take a role of cheering her up the best they can.

Garnet told Amethyst and Steven to leave her alone, that she needs some things to think about. And she knows what's going on, she just didn't want to tell the truth.

Steven walks to Pearl's bedroom, finding the gem on top of a bed that's shaped like a clam.

She looked so upset.

Distraught.

And Steven notices she is still clutching the picture to her chest.

"Hey Pearl...we're heading off to...you know...Funland. And the park since its your favorite place in the city...unless you want to go to a forest. I mean, its your decision."

He saw her face deepened with a blue blush, and made her eyes blue and her cheeks. Since her blood is blue, that indicates she has a different blush.

"I...I'm not sure..."

He heard Pearl mumble as he witnessed her pulling the bed sheets over her. "...I'm sorry."

"Look, you don't need to apologize-"

"Just have fun Steven, please...for me."

Steven nodded, waving a goodbye as he left her room.

Pearl's projection from her gem appeared, and she blinked.

With curiosity, she focused on it. Her vision showed showed a woman attacking an army of the military. The woman looks like a fused version of herself, Garnet, and Amethyst.

She calls herself, 'Jasper.'

Pearl gasped, shaking her head.

_Jasper..._she wondered. _Who's...Jasper?_

Sighing, she struggled as she held the picture tightly.

It was like flashbacks of her mother being caught and destroyed by Obsidian kept playing in her head.

She remembered she was on her planet, and an explosion occurred. It pained her terribly. She couldn't hold her picture anymore.

She dropped it on her bed as tears spread. She covered her mouth as she tried to cease her crying, but couldn't.

She felt something embraced her tightly. Her crystal tears stopped as her icy blue stared right into neon green. She recognized the cold feeling she felt on her skin.

Metal.

She grips on the figure.

"C...Clank...," she mumbled through her choked sobs.

"It...it's alright Pearl. It is going to be okay. I know how you feel, and so does Ratchet. Cry as long as you need to."

"Clank..."

"You will be okay, your mother is in a better place now..."

"It hurts..."

"I know."

After moments of crying her heart out, Pearl listened to Clank's lecture about emotional trauma. Every minute where he tries to make her feel better, Pearl feels connected to the little guy.

It was also the first time she saw the Zoni. She desires the Zoni. It made her happy.

She heard the robot discuss about the whole situation about the Netherverse and the Prog twins. She also felt sympathy for him mentioning Cronk and Zephyr's deaths and how Ratchet and Talwyn felt. Somehow, Pearl can relate to Talwyn. Both has all their friends left, no family. In fact, she can relate to Ratchet too.

She told Clank that she was so saddened by her mother's death and filled with guilt, and she felt that she couldn't be a gem anymore.

Clank told her to never give up no matter what the risk is.

But, her depression grows, even with Clank's comfort.

Clank offered her something he never offered anyone before: A trip to the Netherverse.

But, Pearl was curious and worried. Wasn't that place dangerous?

Clank had told her there was one place in the Netherverse that felt like heaven, a place where she can be happy.

_Despite how concerned she is, she went with the robot to the Netherverse._

* * *

Awww...that was sweet, wasn't it?

Yeah, in this story, prepare for massive Pearl and Clank bonding, as it will be the major relationship besides Ratchet and Clank and Garnet and Pearl.

Anyway, wouldn't it be funny if Steven and Qwark met?

I would think so.

Please enjoy and leave a review!


	3. Chapter 2: Netherverse

Doomsday

Here is Chapter 2, and which will show the main plot of the story, and even more Pearl and Clank bonding so...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Netherverse

The realm in the Netherverse was a vibrant purple and black with gorgeous blue mountains in the surrounding area. There were massive fields of crystals, far as the two can see. Everything glowed in a magenta hue.

Clank glanced at Pearl, who was gawking at the place. Watching her be happy makes him happy. It was something he never thought of doing: Bringing a Crystal Gem to this place.

Clank and Pearl had met through visions, and through dreams.

The robot wonders if the girl is psychic, because she talked about predictions that happened such as the revelation of Garnet's eyes. His most recent thought is that could his realm met her's? We may never know.

Pearl rested in the fields, gazing at the sky. Clank is just glad she has a smile on her face. He knows about her mother, and is sorry for that he wasn't there to comfort her on that very day.

"Your parents will be proud of you," he told her, "They would want to see you in a positive mood, and do not loose faith in yourself. You will be better if you are not saddened by their deaths."

Pearl smiled at him and hugged him once again.

"You...are the kindest robot I have ever met...," she stated, her eyes downcast suddenly, "If only...if only we can meet your friends."

Clank touched her hand and gaze at her.

"You will meet them...I will find a way eventually...for now, just meet me in your visions, your dreams. I...will have to go now, Ratchet must be worried."

"I understand. Well, goodbye Clank. I'll...I'll see you soon."

Clank waved, and everything turned _black_.

* * *

Pearl woke up with a jolt, and she was surprised to find the gems stare at her with concerned glances.

"Pearl," said Steven, "You're finally awake."

"Huh?" was all the graceful gem could mutter as she drowned in confusion.

"Pearl," Garnet explained, "You've been unconscious for a day, we've been...worried about you."

Amethyst nodded.

"Even I was worried," she added, "Ever since your mo-"

Steven silenced her with a hand covering her mouth.

"Don't speak about 'you know who," he whispered to her ear, "We don't want her to be depressed again."

Pearl rubbed her arm awkwardly, having time to come with an explanation.

But she was all about honesty, and therefore she was terrible at lying.

She responded with a sigh,

"I...I've met this robot from another dimension...and I met him through visions and dreams. He's helping me with...my mother's passing."

Steven hugs her without acknowldging it.

"Oh gosh...don't scare me like that. I thought you were-"

"Shhhh...don't be scared Steven, we all went through difficult times...even the strongest."

She gazes at Garnet that time, and Garnet understood what she meant.

"So...is there a way we can go to his dimension?"

Amethyst asked, "I mean, it'll be pretty cool."

"What about the anomalies?" Garnet spoke.

Pearl gasped. She remembered time anomalies during the time Emerald ravaged Beach City. So, that was what happened. She knew it was going to happen someday.

_The convergence._

When these two worlds connect, how will everything will be for Earth?

Chaotic?

Peaceful?

Or downright Doomsday?

She wonders about Jasper, the gem who is the fused version of herself, Garnet, and Amethyst.

Could she be responsible for that?

Responsible for all of this happening?

And why-

Her thoughts were interuppted til Steven called her name.

"Pearl? Snap out of it! What were you thinking about?"

The gem bit her lip, now everything is going to need an explanation.

_She fought her own fear and mumbled,_

_"The Convergence."_

* * *

Wow, that gave some suspense at the end, doesn't it?

Anyway, the next chapter is when the two teams meet. So be prepared!

Review please!


	4. 3: Crystal Gems Meet Galactic Heroes

Doomsday

Here is Chapter 3 everybody, hope you enjoy this! I tried so hard to keep everyone in character.

* * *

Chapter 3: Crystal Gems meet Galactic Heroes

The situation seemed like a drag on, and it was near hopelessness.

_The Convergence._

Who was one to think of that?

Of course, it was not a splendid idea.

But if you're able to see another person from another dimension through visions, then who wouldn't blame you?

A sudden portal appeared on the spot of Ratchet & Clank's dimension, sending the gems inside. All Steven did was drop his jaw in awe, amazed by the features of the planet known as Kerwan. A huge city surrounded the group, and it was beyond beautiful to watch.

"Are you sure this is going to be okay?" Ratchet questioned the small robot, "I mean, you told me about talking to her for weeks and-" "It will be okay Ratchet," Clank responded, "I can assure you."

Steven glances at Ratchet, then Clank, then Qwark.

"WOAH!" he exclaimed cheerfully, "A SUPERHERO!"

Qwark's eyes lit up. Ratchet face palmed.

_Here we go again._

"Did somebody say SUPER?" Qwark spoke, he kneeled down to Steven's height, "Oh, hello there great fan of mine! I am captain Qwark, and I am the greatest superhero known to man!"

Steven's eyes turned to stars.

"AWESOME!"

* * *

Amethyst gave a laugh, heading near Ratchet's girlfriend, Talwyn Apogee.

"Hey...you got any weapons?"

She asked with a smug.

Talwyn rolled her eyes and mumbled,

"You are quite the wild one, are you?"

"Yessum!"

"I like you already."

* * *

Ratchet raised a brow as he stared at Garnet, and Garnet looked back at him.

_Is she...watching me? _He thought.

Then, the leader moved closer.

She crossed her arms at the Lombax.

"So, you are the leader, correct?"

"Yes, I'm Ratchet. It's hard to tell if I am a leader. There's so much I've been through you wouldn't understand."

Garnet scoffed.

"You have no idea. Ratchet, if you are what you say you are, then you must take action for yourself. You cannot let anyone hurt you, understand?"

Ratchet nods.

"Loud and clear. You...remind me of someone, I can't just put my finger on it."

* * *

Clank blinked.

He has been gazing at her for four minutes and neither of them has said anything.

Pearl swift a few small steps, still shy around being in a new dimension.

As Clank seemed to acknowledge her actions, Pearl zoomed over to him and gave him a bear hug. Clank didn't care that he was being squeezed to death.

"I'm so glad I can touch you...feel you...embrace you!"

He heard her say, and he could tell that it was by far the most happy mood he heard from her.

"So...how has it been going?"

He questioned, having not much to say.

"Its good Clank. Amethyst and I turned into Opal and I wish we can have a closer bond. Yet, I've been seeing Jasper in my dreams again and I wonder-"

"It is alright. I see her too, we are all in this together."

Pearl couldn't help but hug the robot even more.

_"Together as one!"_

* * *

Okay, this chapter is done!

Name all of the character interactions in this chapter and you will get the prize of guessing what's going to happen next in the story!

Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 4: Jasper

Doomsday

Here is chapter 4, another great chapter of this story, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter 4: Jasper

A gem stood on top of a mountain with a cruel, sinister smirk and her dark green eyes set on the horizon of the mountain range.

Her gem was a Jasper on her ear which her weapon is knunchucks. She has long brown hair in a ponytail and dressed in orange/black suit with boots and gloves. Her skin was a tone of light red.

She chuckled madly to the scene before her, which is an ash-like territory engulfed in smoke. She slashed her knunchucks at a fellow tourmaline gem and killed him by smashing the tourmaline birthstone.

"The life you once had is now gone, mortal. I must suceed in taking out the daughter of Topaz and the son of Rose Quartz. They must indeed suffer my wrath and I will have their gems...and smashing them, where no one can recieve their powers ever again."

She laughed evilly, the multi-colored blood dried on her skin and it formed as strength for her.

"Now to kill them."

* * *

Meanwhile at Metropolis, Clank examined Pearl, who was stuck in a dream-like state. Her eyes were clenched and she was still as a statue, laying on a bed and wrap in her own world. Clank wonders about every vision she had and the events that are happening. He could tell they were linked. It made sense about Jasper too.

"She is stuck in some kind of coma," Ratchet suggested to Garnet, who shook her head in response.

"Not exactly. Whenever she has a vision far too long, she stays that way...for a while. Most times I have to get her out of the visionary world, which is a world guided by her dreams and visions."

"Is there any way we can get in her head?" Talwyn questioned, "To help her?"

Amethyst nods.

"Yeah, there...there is a way. But...it might take you some time..."

"If her dream is about Jasper," Garnet began, "It will have to be important. And remember, only _two _people can be sent in the visionary world and you can only escape by her _permission_!"

Clank thinks for a while, then exhales.

"I will go. I relate to her and she feels me. I...I can help her."

"And I will help," Ratchet assured, "Garnet, you will lead the others from now on."

Garnet silently nods, agreeing.

Clank touched the gem on Pearl's forehead and watch it glow.

_He and Ratchet became transparent and get plunged into Pearl's gem and her gem's glow faded._

* * *

Review please!

I really hope I can grab your attention with Jasper and the crossover, but everything about this story is worth it!

The next chapter is coming soon!


	6. Chapter 5: Visionary World

Doomsday

Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it! We're going deeper and deeper into the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Visionary World

Ratchet stared in awe of the wide field around him. It was fuzzy, distorted, and foggy. Clank has always questioned Pearl about what she can see in reality and her answer was the Zoni.

It was such an odd answer, Clank had to see how she can see them and how they helped her.

Garnet explained that Pearl has always mentioned about time and how she can clearly see visions of what is yet to come.

It was such a phenomenon that it was very difficult to solve. Ratchet and Clank explored to what was the extent of Pearl's Visionary World. It was explained as a foggy wide range of fields and gorges, each glowing in a blue shimmering hue.

"So...are you sure this is the place?" Ratchet questioned, confused by the territory.

"She is here somewhere," Clank responded, his neon green eyes creased as he turned his head to his companion, "I can feel it."

On cue, they hear Pearl's scream. It was a fearful yet furious shrill.

"Did you hear that?" Ratchet spoke to Clank, his emerald green eyes squinting by the sound, "I think its...-"

"Pearl," Clank finished.

"How do we help her?"

"There must be some way...a diversion of that plan."

Ratchet scratched his ear.

"What do you mean Clank?"

"I mean...Pearl and I can connect to each other telepathy, and she can see or hear me in any shape or form. I can somehow...tell her what's going on."

Clank speculated further in the situation.

"It appears so that...that Jasper is behind this."

Ratchet gaped.

"You really think so? _She _can be the mastermind behind the...**CONVERGENCE**?!"

Clank nodded.

"Yes, and she IS the fused version of Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. She must know all about the _Crystal Gems_ herself. The REAL question is...how did Jasper came to be-?"

His voice trailed off as a roar shaked the world, and so did Pearl's scream. And, bleakly, Ratchet and Clank can hear her shouting to them.

"**RATCHET, CLANK, HELP**!"

Ratchet drawed out his Constructo Pistol, and activates his hoverboots. Clank leaped onto Ratchet's back, being latched on.

"Let's go! The sooner we get her out of here..."

"The sooner we can stop the convergence."

_And with that, they took off._

* * *

Well, that was quite an interesting conversation.

Now, the NEXT chapter is where it REALLY starts!

Move in the reviews!


	7. Chapter 6: Captain Qwark and Steven

Doomsday

Here is the next chapter of Doomsday, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Captain Qwark and Steven

Steven witnessed Jasper's attacks, they were strangely fast and scary. What's even scarier is that he knows that Pearl's fate hangs in the balance.

Her _anomalies_ are worsening, and now she's having trouble determining what's real and what's not. And Ratchet and Clank got to help her, and FAST.

Proclaiming himself as a hero, Qwark taught Steven a bunch of things in a matter of seconds. He even taught him how to DRESS like him.

So, Steven glances at his friends, now in a pink Qwark suit with a star on it. Talwyn gawked in confusion as Amethyst baffled a laugh.

"Qwark, what did you do?" Talwyn asked, arms crossed angrily.

"It's so funny!" Amethyst yelled, unable to control her laughter, "Wow Steven, going superhero on us?"

"Yes," Steven replied, "And I will stop Jasper."

This only made Amethyst snicker even harder.

Steven approached the area of Garnet's and Jasper's battle.

Garnet punched and dodged aggressively, her mind set upon harming Jasper. But Jasper was only out to get Steven AND Pearl.

It only left questions with no answers. _Unexplained._

Garnet punched Jasper in the jaw, and Jasper clawed her in response. It seems both opponents were struggling and it seems impossible for any of them to win. So, Steven decided to do the next best thing.

"**HEY JASPER**!"

_He took a load of Qwark's blaster and...it clicked, spunning Jasper in the process._

* * *

This one may be short, but I tried. I LOVE the Steven moment with wearing Qwark stuff.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review!


	8. Chapter 7: You're my connection

Doomsday

Okay, now we're back on this amazing crossover! Read and review if you must!

* * *

Chapter 7: You're my connection

Ratchet and Clank thought this was going to be a simple pick up.

But no, it progressed even worse.

Clank was actually _frantic_ about Pearl, and it was such a way that reminded Ratchet of something.

Something about Ratchet being protective of Clank before. Clank was a guardian to Pearl as Ratchet was a guardian to Clank.

Clank can feel Pearl's presence getting closer, faster. The duo took charge as for searching for her.

As Clank looked around, he saw her...unconscious and injured, injured like a wilted flower. Out of concern, Clank grabbed her and Ratchet picked her up.

What they only hear out of the gem was breathing, and moans of pain.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ratchet's question seemed to sink into Clank for a while.

Clank's response was filled with sympathy and fright, "I do not know, Ratchet."

Pearl's eyes fluttered open, and they were filled with tears. Clank brought her closer, embracing her.

It was so long for Pearl to feel _anything_. The last thing she remembered was pain. Such _unbearable _pain.

Now, Clank is hugging her, like a child to a mother. She can't help but feel tingly and warm inside.

"...Clank..."

That was all she could muster. She was in too much pain she couldn't speak either.

She was glad that at last, AT LAST Clank was there. And, she couldn't help but include Ratchet in the group.

_"C'mon," Ratchet stated with a smile, "Let's go home."_

* * *

ANOTHER sweet chapter of this awesomeness! Well, you know the drill: Review please!


	9. Chapter 8: Jasper's Dismay

Doomsday

Here is Chapter 8, which is not really intense as the other ones, but it is indeed one of the most important chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Jasper's Dismay

Steven had a bone to pick with Jasper. The way she was created, was made, was despicable. Using his friends' qualities as a tool was very simple for Jasper. For she had no humanity at all.

She was so determined to find Pearl's sudden ability. It was strange that her visions appear so _well_. It was as if they were REAL.

Steven shoots his pistol and the bullets came for a close call to Jasper. Jasper grinned and plunged at Steven. Amethyst whacks her whip at the monster while Talwyn helps Steven get free of Jasper's grip.

Qwark, trying to fight his fear, shoots his pistol as well. Steven attacks Jasper with his fists, each darting to the enemy's face. He studied her look and screams,

"Do you know how _hard_ I worked? How HARD I worked to be a Crystal Gem?"

Steven whacks more fiercely.

"You gems think it's a game, but it's not! How could you do such a thing?"

Jasper, grinning at Steven's heroic attributes, stands and faces him. "You've got such power, Steven Universe. Sadly, you're not a Crystal Gem anymore. You're a HUMAN! Just a worthless human!"

"**LEAVE...HIM...ALONE**!"

Everything _froze_.

It was like every little thing was motionless, even iving beings. The one standing, moving, is Pearl. She took a moment to realize what happened.

Did she just...? She exhaled. That didn't matter, what mattered was to stop Jasper. Once and for ALL.

With a swirl of her hands, she summoned a portal. And within that, Jasper was slowly being sucked in.

The psycho grits her teeth, yelling,

"**I WILL RETURN, DO YOU HEAR ME!? I WILL RETURN, DAUGHTER OF TOPAZ**!"

The portal closed. And time worked again.

The entire group watched in awe, yet Garnet and Clank understand what's going on. Jasper may be defeated, but the _convergence _is still around.

But, Pearl has a power deep inside of her that no one has ever think she could possess: TIME.

Clank blinked. The mystery is solved.

Ratchet turns to him, asking him, "Does she have the same power you do, Clank?"

Clank nodded immediately. "Yes...this could only mean..."

He and Pearl locked eyes on each other. They know what's happening.

"_We have to bring her to the Great Clock,_" Ratchet breathed.

"_Exactly_."

* * *

Woah, now that was unexpected!

Now, you guys are wondering what I'll do next in this crossover! Whatever it is, I will bring in more epic stuff on the way!


	10. Chapter 9: The Great Clock

Doomsday

Here is the next part of Doomsday, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Great Clock

The _Great Clock_, an enormous clock that is in the center of the universe...give or take fifty feet.

Clank takes a moment with Sigmund, who is discussing about the strange anomalies that have been happening.

"I understand Sigmund," Clank spoke, "But she has potential. She can stop the _convergence_."

"It's worth a shot," Sigmund replied, "But, are you sure she's ready?"

"I know she's ready."

Meanwhile, at the Orientation Room, Pearl sat silently on the couch, ribboned in her own thoughts. She wonders and ponders about these mysterious time powers she developed. She has experienced visions ever since Emerald was around, ravaging the Earth. Most visions were either the Zoni or the Polaris Galaxy.

It didn't take long for the others to check on her.

"So...," Ratchet stated, "Any news from them yet?"

Pearl shooks her head.

"No Ratchet. No, not yet."

"Just be patient," Garnet spoke, touching Pearl's hands, "We'll make through the convergence."

Steven gaped.

"**THE CONVENCE**!?" He and Qwark screeched in awe.

"Duh dudes," Amethyst said with a relaxed smile and shrug, "We've been talking about it for over a week."

"The convergence is when your universe crashes into ours," Talwyn explained, "If someone, Clank and Pearl can stop it, saving both worlds at the same time."

"But I don't know how!" Pearl yelled in desperation, her arms flail up, "I am not sure how to even control myself with these abilities!"

"Woah, calm down," Ratchet assured, putting his hands up defensively, "You just need to stay calm..."

"And think of the situation," Garnet finished, "We know you're under a lot of pressure, but we need you to stand strong and don't give up. Remember, you and Clank are our ONLY hope."

"And I can help," Steven told with a bright smile, "I can tell you, I won't let this happen. I won't let the worlds get destroyed. I'll try whatever I can to help you...that's a promise."

Pearl had a genuine smile, and was about to hug Steven...until an alarm beeped in alert.

Clank and Sigmund came rushing in, both shocked.

Ratchet noticed how scared or nervous Clank must be.

"Clank, what is it?"

"_Ratchet, Vendra Prog is here._"

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUN! Suspense!

More on the way guys, give me reviews and I will continue!


	11. Chapter 10: Vendra Prog

Doomsday

Here we go, Chapter 10! Surprise, surprise! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter 10: Vendra Prog

The team rushed outside, in awe of what happened. Clank was right, Vendra was here.

Pearl zooms over to her, summoning her weapon. As soon as she noticed, Vendra trapped her into a purple magical orb. She chuckled.

"The universe looks and you and sees a hero...but do you know what I see? A coward! Someone who lost the guts to find _her_ race!"

Pearl glares at her.

"Stay out of this! You have no reason to burst in here and destroy!"

"Oh, do I?" Vendra asked, chuckling and walking around Pearl, "Don't you know who I am? We used to meet...years ago."

Pearl was wrapped up in confusion.

"I have no idea-"

"The very day you fell out of the sky on Planet Yerek. Neftin and I rescued your life in time. We used to meet at the orphanage, and play around. That is, until you LEFT us!"

"I didn't mean to!" Pearl argued, "The humans need me, and I just stay there! Rose needed me!"

"You left me! How can I forgive you for that? You think you're so special, so different. I was criticized for being different!"

"Vendra, please hear me out!"

"You have no reason to-"

"**STOP**!"

Steven shouts, making everyone flinch and stare at him,

"Ms. Prog, please listen. Pearl didn't do anything wrong, she just has the duty to protect humanity. I just hope I can help with my gem..."

He closed his eyes, in pain. Then, his gem glowed, with a shield popping out. He looks in shock.

"My...my gem! IT'S BACK!"

Pearl smiled. _At last._

She turns to Vendra, saying,

"Vendra, please help. You're my friend, and the convergence is going to destroy both worlds! If we don't act now, we won't live another day!"

Vendra exhaled. She was right.

"I'm only helping you once, and that's final. We are still rivals Pearl. Remember that."

Pearl stares at her sadly.

"I'm sorry."

Before they can say anymore, the entire clock vibrated.

Everything tumbled.

Steven know what's going on.

"_The Convergence_."

* * *

Yep! The convergence is in the next chapter! What you all been waiting for! Review guys, and the next chapter will BLOW your mind!


	12. Chapter 11: The Convergence

Doomsday

Here we go! Chapter 11, I hope you guys enjoy! Leave reviews at the end!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Convergence

There was plenty of things the gems know from day one: Anomalies, time, the universe, paradoxes, and visions.

But, they never saw the convergence ever happen. Both worlds, as they fear, are in danger.

Pearl and Vendra each used their strength to pull within the force of gravity. Clank stepped in to help them.

The others were off helping and saving people as much as possible.

"You really want to help me? After what happened?"

Pearl asked, a doubtful look in her eyes.

Vendra sighed.

"Look, I had to discover my own race like you, and I thought of you as a friend. Somehow, I couldn't shake that feeling of you as my friend. And, that's how we're meant to be."

Pearl smiled at this.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

With a pulse of strength and power, they and Clank both submit energy to in between the two worlds colliding with each other,

And with everyone helping out, a white flash beamed around the atmosphere.

Everyone stare in shock.

They did it.

_They saved both worlds_.

* * *

Here we go, the epilogue is coming soon!

I know its short, but it is my first crossover of these two categories, so I really tried my best!

Anyway, yeah, epilogue coming, so please come with reviews!


	13. Epilogue: Together At Last

Doomsday

Here we go, the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this! And leave reviews please!

* * *

Epilogue: Together At Last

The worlds were saved, and the days were brighter than ever.

Everyone hanged out with each other, making peace.

Clank was bringing a blindfolded Pearl into Ratchet and Clank's home.

"Clank...what is the purpose of blindfolding me? Do you know today is not really important? I don't really celebrate because I'm ageless."

"No need to worry, Pearl."

As they stepped into the house, Clank untied Pearl's blindfold.

Pearl adjusted her eyes and gasped as everyone yelled,

"**SURPRISE**!"

The whole place had white and blue decorations, along with cakes and other goodies.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAYS**!"

Pearl rushed in to deliver a hug to every single person, even Vendra and Neftin. She was happy and glad people remembered, despite what's been happening.

After unwrapping a few presents and discussing with people, Pearl takes Steven and Clank along with her to take a stroll down the peaceful city.

Ratchet questioned Garnet, "So, this is all how it ends up, huh? Being friends like this? I must say I'm glad this happened."

Garnet nods.

"Whatever happened, happened. We cannot change the past, and I'm glad this happened too."

_The sun shined down at Meridian City, and the two worlds were connected at peace._

-End-

* * *

Wow, that was a great story!

Now, to do a Steven Universe story called, "BIOshock."

Its going to be awesome, trust me!


End file.
